A satchel is generally used only for carrying books and stationery, having no other functions. But sometimes pupils or students have to write or read outdoors and desks or other flat surfaces are not accessible. For example, if they draw sketches outdoors, they will need a drawing board to carry out with them. So it is not convenient.
This multi-function satchel comprises two cases which are combined together closed against each other as a satchel to carry with a strap or placed side by side with their lids opened making up a wide flat surface for writing, drawing or reading. In addition, there is a lamp in the satchel for illumination.